A New Darkness
by Teddy1008
Summary: There is peace in the wizarding world after Lord Voldemort is defeated by Harry Potter. Remus Lupin lives with his wife and his children when a new danger appears ... along with some old friends. WARNING: Contains corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: MAYHEM**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

BOOM!

CRASH!

Remus Lupin shot up from sleeping and hurried down the stairs. As he swept toward the sound, he glanced at the clock. 3 AM. Gritting his teeth, he stormed into the kitchen to reveal his sons. "TED REMUS LUPIN! SIRIUS ANDERSON LUPIN!" he thundered irritably. Teddy and Sirius cringed. "It's 3 AM in the morning, when you SHOULD BE ASLEEP! Just what happened right now?" he demanded.

"Dad, it was-"

"Don't you dare say it was an accident!" Remus snapped. "I will not accept such a feeble excuse." His eyes turned feral gold, and his sons gulped, exchanging nervous looks.

"It was Sirius' idea," Teddy said immediately. "He wanted to make a banana and ice cream mixture in the blender. He forced me to help."

Sirius glared at him. "I DID NOT!" he yelled.

Remus sighed as his two sons argued. "Enough," he said finally after ten minutes of arguing. "Go to your room. We'll deal with this in the morning." With a wave of his wand, he cleaned up the mess and headed upstairs, leaving the two boys in the kitchen.

"You just had to do this, didn't you?" Teddy grumbled to his younger brother.

Luckily, Sirius didn't hear.

* * *

"Morning, dad," Sirius and Teddy greeted. They already had the table set and had been waiting for their dad to come downstairs.

Remus gave them a weary smile. "Don't think we won't be having a little chat after breakfast," he warned. He smiled when they groaned. "I do appreciate you setting up the table." He began to help Nymphadora Lupin with breakfast.

When their meal was done, Remus stood up. "To my study, boys," he ordered. He clamped a hand on each of their shoulders so that they couldn't slow down. He set a brisk pace and boys were forced to walk fast. They entered the study and Remus pointed to two chairs facing separate corners. Sirius and Remus gaped at him. "Dad!" they exclaimed.

"I will give you to the count of five. You had better in those chairs when I finish," Remus said sternly.

"This is stupid," Sirius groaned.

"One."

Teddy hurried away (making the smart choice), while Sirius stood still, arms crossed and glaring at his dad.

"Two." Remus raised an eyebrow at his second son. "I mean it, Sirius Anderson," he warned.

"I don't like you right now," the five-year-old whined.

"I don't particularly care," Remus countered. "Three."

"I'm not a baby! I won't sit in that corner!" Sirius hissed.

"Don't test my patience Sirius Anderson Lupin. Or else you'll be in far more trouble than your already in right now. Four," Remus replied.

"Shut up!" Sirius yelled.

Remus raised his eyebrows. _Now, where did he learn that? _He looked pointedly at Ted, who looked guilty. "Fi-"

Sirius snapped and darted toward the chair.

"That's better," Remus said sternly. He sat down at his desk and busied himself while silently counting the minutes. Seven minutes would be enough. He heard Sirius shifting. "Sirius, sit still." The corner Sirius was in was quiet for a few moments. Then there was a slight scuffling sound. "Sirius Anderson Lupin, sit still before I add another minute!" Remus ordered. Sirius froze. After seven minutes, Remus stood up. "Sirius, come with me. Teddy, you will remain in that corner." He looked sternly at his seven-year-old and led Sirius toward the boys' room. He sat down on Sirius' bed and patted the spot beside him. "Sit."

He waited until Sirius followed his order. He cast a silencing charm over the door. Then he began. "Sirius Anderson, what in the world were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could have gotten hurt! What if you and Ted were caught in that explosion?" Remus asked sternly.

"We would have been covered with banana and ice cream," Sirius snapped at him.

"Watch. Your. Attitude."

Sirius gulped at the intensity of those words and he mumbled an apology.

"I want you to answer all of my questions. Truthfully."

Sirius nodded.

"I expect a verbal answer at all times," Remus said sternly.

Sirius nodded, then remembered what his dad had said about verbal answers and muttered hastily, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, how did you get the blender? The blender is on the top shelf." Remus observed his son's guilty look.

"We used your broom," Sirius answered sullenly.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Knowing that you weren't allowed to ride my broom?" he inquired.

Sirius dropped his head. "Yes, sir."

Remus stared at Sirius' curly short hazel-brown hair. He gripped his chin firmly and pushed his head up to meet Remus' eyes. Blue eyes met amber, gazes locked. "Sirius, I am very disappointed in you," Remus said. "I thought you knew better. You could have hurt yourself. Did you even know how dangerous the blender can be without an adult watching you?" Sirius shook his head and tried to lower his eyes. "Sirius! Look at me!" Remus said firmly, and his son's blue eyes darted up. "You put yourself in danger. You stole my broom knowing full well you weren't supposed to. You defied me when I told you to sit in the corner. Not only that, but you were disrespectful to me. For all of those misdeeds, you will be getting a spanking."

"NO-O-O!" Sirius wailed as Remus bared his bottom and placed the small boy on his knees. "NO SPANKING!"

"Yes, you are going to get one," Remus said firmly, and brought his hand down. Sirius cried out. Remus kept a steady rhythm. Not wanting to hurt the boy, he didn't swat too hard, but not too lightly either. The swats would sting, but not burn intensely. "Sirius Anderson Lupin, why are you getting this spanking?"

"I CAN'T THINK!" Sirius wailed.

Remus gave him two swats on his right cheek and another two swats on his left. Sirius cried out again. "Then I'll recount them for you. But I want you to list how many misdeeds you committed."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sirius wailed.

And Remus began to speak, punctuating his words with light slaps. "Now, how many misdeeds, Sirius?" he prompted.

"F-FOUR!" Sirius yelped. And he broke down sobbing, going limp.

Remus surveyed the red bottom in front of him and gave a nod to himself. Sirius had had enough. "All right, Sirius, we're almost done, all right?" he said softly.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius howled.

Remus sighed and delivered a last flurry of swats to the red bottom. Sirius was now sobbing hard. Remus drew him into a tight hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back. He spoke into the boy's curly hazel-brown hair. "You understand why I had to do that, right, Sirius?" he asked quietly. Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry I had to do it. It hurts me more than it hurts you," Remus said softly.

Sirius looked up at him, frowning. "That doesn't make sense. You're not doing anything."

Remus' heart ached. "One day, you'll understand," he told him, stroking Sirius' short hazel brown hair. "Now, lie down and take a rest. I'll bring you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you, daddy," Sirius whispered.

Remus smiled and headed out of the room.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Please review.**

**A/N: I made Sirius (not Sirius Black) the second son of Remus Lupin. The character Sirius Anderson Lupin is my idea while Sirius Black is JK ROWLING's character (she gets credit for the names 'Sirius' and 'Lupin', though). Sirius Lupin's hair is not like Sirius Black's hair. Sirius Lupin's hair Is hazel-brown and SHORT and curly. Sirius Black's hair is black and shoulder-length and curly.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

Remus entered his sons' room and saw both of them sleeping. Smiling, he went over to Teddy and shook him lightly. "Ted. Teddy, wake up," he said softly. "Your mother is finished making lunch. Come downstairs and eat." Teddy gave a mumbled sound of protest. "Ted, she's made your favorite. A salad and a ham-and-cheese sandwich," Remus said.

Teddy's eyes snapped open. "Double cheese or just one?" he asked.

Remus smiled. "Double."

Teddy scrambled up, beaming. Then he winced. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Ah!" Remus took his son's bottom with his hand and drew it away. "No rubbing." Teddy huffed in annoyance. "Now wake your brother up and come downstairs."

* * *

"Tiff iff shummy, momph," Sirius said with his mouth full.

"What?" Teddy asked, frowning as he piled some salad onto his plate.

"Sirius, please don't speak with your mouth full," Remus reprimanded.

"Sorry, dad." Sirius grinned, giving him a sheepish look. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. He was half convinced the real Sirius was living inside of his son. "I said, 'This is yummy, mom'," Sirius added.

"Thank you, dear," Tonks said with a smile. "I figured it would cheer you boys up after that well-deserved walloping your father gave you."

Teddy grinned, while Sirius choked. "Well-deserved?" he demanded.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You're saying it wasn't well-deserved?" he inquired.

"Well ... not that ... but ..." Sirius fumbled uncomfortably with his hands.

"May I be excused?" Teddy interrupted.

"Yes, dear. Put your plate in the sink before you leave," Tonks replied.

Teddy obeyed and hurried out of the kitchen and toward the library. He had inherited Remus' love for books. Sirius promptly leaped up and was about to leave when Remus said sternly, "Sirius Lupin! Where are your manners?"

Sirius flinched and he slowly sat down. "May I be excused?" he muttered.

"Yes."

Sirius leaped up, then hissed from the pain that had sparked in his bottom and raced away.

Tonks and Remus watched him hurry away. "Maybe you should be more light on them," Tonks said quietly.

Remus gave her a disbelieving look. "Dora, they need discipline."

"They also need love," Tonks countered.

Remus blinked. "We do give them both." His gaze lowered slightly. "I don't want them to turn out like the Marauders."

"Remus, you know full well that you Marauders didn't know any better. Our sons aren't like that," Tonks said reprovingly.

"I know." Remus stood up and put his plate in the sink. "But the rules are decided, and they're not going to change."

* * *

"Hi, Teddy!" Sirius said happily.

"Shut-I mean, shush!" Teddy said quickly. He had flinched when he heard Sirius yell that during a tantrum at their father. After Sirius' spanking, Remus had come into his study and had had a talk with Ted about use of appropriate language. He grimaced, and longed to rub his bottom, but knew full-well his father didn't approve. Most likely he would get into even more trouble.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Reading," Teddy answered absently.

"Duh! I know that!" Sirius huffed indignantly. "I meant, what are you reading about, dummy!"

Teddy rolled his eyes. "It's a cool book about potions," he said.

"Can I see? I wanna see too!" Sirius said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Be quiet!" Teddy said, shoving his brother. Sirius slipped and bumped his elbow on the bookcase.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Teddy said quickly. Then he stared in shock. The bookcases had shifted aside to reveal a dark tunnel sliding downwards like a slide. "Wow," he gasped.

"Teddy, that's cool! It's like an adventure! Let's go on an adventure!" Sirius squealed.

"Sirius, wait!" But it was too late. Sirius jumped into the slide and slid down. "I'm going to kill him," Teddy growled. With alarm, he saw the staircases beginning to move back. "Wait up, Siri! I'm coming!" he cried, and jumped forward.

* * *

Teddy promptly landed on something crunchy ... "AHH!" he screamed. He was sitting on bones. Shuddering, he stood up. The bones were moving spookily and there were strange noises coming from the bones. "G-get away from me!" he yelped. Bones showered over him as a small figure knocked him down. Teddy screamed, terrified.

"Ha! I scared you!" Sirius crowed. "Teddy, I scared you, didn't I? You're a chicken!"

Teddy scowled. "Sirius, you prat!" he hissed. Then he frowned. "Where are we anyway?"

"I wanna go on an adventure!" Sirius said happily. "Let's go!" He ran forward. Teddy just hurried after him, not eager to be alone.

"Siri? Where are you?" Teddy called.

"Over here! I found something!"

Teddy hurried over to the sound of Sirius' voice. Then he stopped in awe. He was staring at a chamber. Bookshelves were filled with books, and the room was lit up dimly. "Teddy, look! I made new friends!" Sirius came running forward, smiling brightly. He held up two small black puppies. "They're cute. Can we keep them?"

"What are those animals doing down here?" Teddy said, aghast. "They should be running around in the woods, not in this stinky chamber. And I don't know if we can keep them."

"They said their names are Ash and Coal. They're both boys and they both ended up down here because they fell down a drain. They don't know where their mummy or daddy is. They're only five months old," Sirius reported.

"How ... how did you know?" Teddy demanded.

"What do you mean? I talked to them." Sirius looked thoroughly confused. "Watch." Teddy watched as Sirius looked at one of the puppies. "This is my brother, Teddy. His full name is Ted Remus Lupin but he's only called his full name when he's in trouble. Just call him Teddy." To Teddy's shock, both puppies barked something back. Sirius laughed and said to Teddy, "They said that they had a brother who hated his name so he changed it to another name too. Ash said that maybe you should change your name too."

"Merlin ... Siri, you're a Beastmaster!" Teddy exclaimed.

"What's a Beastmaster?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"A person who can talk to animals. They're really rare. There haven't been any in centuries!" Teddy exclaimed. He ran over to one of the bookshelves, excited. "Wow! These potion books are from years and years ago! I wish I could take all of them." Ted frowned, then said thoughtfully, "Dad always uses a shrinking spell. Maybe I can do it too." He pointed his finger at one of the books and to his amazement, the book shrank. Delighted, he shrank all of them and put them in his pocket and zipped the zipper over them.

"Are you finished, Teddy? Can we go now?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Yes, Siri. I'm finished." Teddy straightened up and then frowned. "How are we supposed to get out? I mean, the hole we fell through is too high for us to climb back up."

"I can call someone for help!" Sirius said, excitedly (again). "HELLO! HELLO? I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Teddy winced at the loud voice. Then he flinched in shock at a shrill cry. There was a flash of fire that burst in the air.

* * *

"_Little Speaker needs my help? Does little speaker need Icefire's help?_"

"Yes! Please help me and my brother!" Sirius cried out. A fiery red phoenix perched on Teddy's head. "Your sitting on my brother!" Sirius laughed. "Can you please help us and our puppies? We need to get back up to our house."

"_And where would your house be, Little Speaker?_" Icefire asked.

"Not too far away from here." Sirius was surprised at the words coming out of Teddy's mouth. "I'll guide you."

"_Your family is very talented, Little Speaker._" Icefire cocked his head at Sirius. "_Two Beastmasters ... Master Speaker and Little Speaker will guide. I will fly you to your house._"

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that either, Teddy," Sirius said, frowning.

"I didn't either," Teddy admitted. "Thanks Icefire. Where are we suppose to hold you? I don't want to hurt you."

_"You need not worry about me, Master Speaker. Phoenixes are strong. You will be surprised at the weight we can carry_," Icefire answered.

As Icefire carried Teddy, Sirius, and Ash and Coal up to the surface, Teddy couldn't help but worry how angry their dad would be at them.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Please review! **

**I want to become an author when I grow up, so please give me advice. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**A/N: In my last chapter I mentioned Nymphadora. I called her 'Tonks' by accident, so if that happens again I apologize. This story takes place a month after the incident of the secret passageway and meeting Icefire, Ash, and Coal.**

* * *

"Dad, let's hurry! Come on!"

Remus was being dragged by his two sons toward the train station. "Hey, hold on. We can't just apparate or use the Floo. We'll need to use Muggle Transportation." He pointed to the train. "Now, does anyone have to go to the washroom before we go?"

"No."

"Good. Come on." Remus gently tugged Teddy and Sirius toward the train. Remus' wife, Dora, had made them go shopping for clothes for Teddy and Sirius. She was too busy to take them, so she had sent Remus.

They were about to board the train when Sirius said, "Dad, I need to use the washroom."

Remus groaned. "I asked you that before."

"I know, but I didn't have to go then!" Sirius protested. "Please, I need to go NOW!"

"Really, Siri. Don't be such a baby," Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Sirius shouted.

"Hush!" Remus said sharply. Both boys fell silent. Remus was sure he had heard a sob, but he wasn't so sure now.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Teddy asked timidly.

"Why are you asking, Ted? Too scared?" Sirius sniggered.

"No!" Teddy protested. "I was just curi ..." His voice trailed away when Remus shot him a glare.

Remus was TRYING to listen intently. _Sniffle._ There! He frowned. _Sob._ Remus headed toward the sound, gesturing to his sons to stay where they were. _Whimper. _Remus stopped at a place where two corners met. He wrinkled his nose. Garbage bins were surrounding the area. _Sniff. _Remus leaned forward, frowning. Suddenly, there was a blur or motion and a hammer flew toward Remus. Luckilly, due to Remus' werewolf senses, he was able to catch the hammer with his hand. "Who's there?" he asked sharply. "Come out!" There was silence. Remus glanced back. The train had already left and his boys were still standing there, looking utterly confused. Frowning, Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the place where the hammer had flown from.

Then he hissed in pain, rubbing his forearm. A stinging hex had been shot at his forearm. Impatient, Remus flicked his wand. The garbage bins moved to one side to reveal a small boy, crying.

* * *

Remus was shocked. He put away his wand and slowly knelt forward. "Hello," he said softly.

The boy looked up and cowered, as if he thought Remus was going to hit him. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," Remus said quietly. The boy slowly raised his tear-streaked face. "Why are you crying?" Remus asked gently. The boy shook his head. "At least tell me your name," Remus urged.

The boy sniffled, then mumbled, "Daniel."

"What's your last name?" Remus inquired.

The boy shrugged.

"Age?"

"Six," Daniel mumbled.

Remus eyed the skinny boy. He reminded him of Harry when he had first met the boy. Daniel was skinny - and Harry had been skinny too. Remus tentatively reached forward and put a hand on Daniel's messy dark brown hair. His hazel brown eyes reminded him somewhat of James, and he had light freckles. "Where are your parents?" Remus asked him.

Daniel shrugged. "They left me," he whispered. "They said we were going on a trip. Dad threw one of my stuffed bear here and I chased after it. I picked it up, and when I looked up they were gone. They had left me. I was four when it happened." Daniel closed his eyes and shuddered. "They called me a freak because I could do this." He cupped his hands and a flame grew in his hands. He blew the fire and it disappeared. "I can do weird stuff, too." He pointed a finger at the angry red mark on Remus' arm. "Like that."

"Extraordinary," Remus murmured. "Brilliant. Such a young wizard who also has the power of Fire."

"Power of fire?" Daniel echoed.

"A person who can control fire and make small embers," Remus explained briefly. He hesitated, then said, "Listen to me, Daniel. You look as if you haven't eaten in ages." He felt the boy flinch away as he felt Daniel's ribs, frowning. "And I think some of your bones are broken or damaged for sitting so long. How long have you been sitting here?"

Daniel shrugged and murmured, "A few days."

"How many?" Remus pressed.

"Five," Daniel mumbled.

"You're skin and bones," Remus said softly. "You barely have enough food to keep yourself alive. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. " He leaned forward, staring into Daniel's hazel-brown eyes. "I can offer you a home. I don't want you to live here, in this rubbish. You're too young for anything like that. Come with me, and you'll be safe. I promise."

"You ... you won't hit me?" Daniel whispered.

"No."

"And starve me?"

"No."

"Will you ... will you love me?" Daniel breathed.

"As if you were my own son."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Please review!**

**A/N: So, what do you think about the new character? I actually named him after my cousin because he wanted it :) **

**I'll appreciate reviews, please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

"All right, Daniel, hop on this bed." Remus flicked his wand, conjuring a bed beside Teddy's and Sirius'. He watched as Daniel stumbled to the bed and looked helplessly at Remus. Remus walked forward and helped him sit on the bed. "I'm just going to scan you for any injuries." He waved his wand and waited as the health scan finished. He frowned slightly at the results. Daniel had two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, wrenched muscles, and several cuts, some fresh, on his back. He was also lacking nutrients in his body and his muscles were weak. He tsked sympathetically. "Can you lie down on your back?"

Daniel gasped when he tried. Remus bent down and felt his ribs. "Ow! You're hurting me!" Daniel wailed.

Remus stopped. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I did not mean to harm you." He stroked the boy's grimy hair. "You need to healed as quickly as possible." He tapped the twisted ankle and a cast wrapped itself around Daniel's ankle. He flicked his wand, making the cast waterproof. "I'm surprised you could even walk." Remus eased up the small boy's shirt and winced. The cuts would have to be washed out. Some looked as if they were infected. Remus wrapped bandages firmly around Daniel's hips and tapped it to make it waterproof. "There's nothing I can do about the broken ribs, I'm afraid. Time will be the true medicine for those." He frowned when Daniel winced as he gently tugged on of his arms. "Your muscles are all cramped. I'll give you some exercises once you've rested." He gazed into Daniel's brown eyes. "The cuts on some of your backs are infected. We need to clean it out." He picked up the six-year-old and carried him to the tub. He locked the door and started the water when he heard a whimpering sound.

"No! No bath!" Daniel was wailing.

Remus filled up the tub and put in bubbles. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"You ... you're going to punish me. I didn't do anything!" Daniel wailed.

"Punish you?" Remus echoed, bewildered. "Daniel, I'm not going to punish you! I'm giving you a bath to keep you clean."

"You ... you're going to hurt me," Daniel sniffled.

"I won't." Remus stared at him intently. "I promise."

Slowly, Daniel came forward and allowed Remus to undress him. Remus picked him up and placed him gently in the tub. Daniel was shivering. "Is the water cold?" Remus asked quietly. Daniel shook his head. Remus transfigured a stone into a cup and gently poured water over Daniel's head, making sure none got in his eyes. He rubbed gently with soap and rinsed it out of his hair. Slowly, Daniel began to relax. "Feels good?" Remus murmured, massaging his tensed up muscles. Daniel nodded sleepily. Remus swallowed. Now was the hard part. He rubbed some soap onto his hand and held Daniel firmly. He began to gently rub over the cuts. Daniel jerked out of his drowsing, flinching.

"Ow!" he wailed.

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly. "But we need to get these cleaned."

"You ... you said you wouldn't hurt me," Daniel sobbed.

Remus flinched at that but continued. "It's okay," he said quietly. "We're almost finished." He poured water down his back. Then, hardening his heart against the soft cries, he rubbed some soothing cream onto his hand and gently rubbed them into the cuts. Daniel slowly relaxed again. "Does that help?" Remus asked quietly. Daniel nodded. Remus dried out Daniel and put him into some small clothes of Teddy. They fit him perfectly. Remus dried his hair for him and picked him up. Daniel buried his face in his shoulder, sniffling.

Remus placed Daniel in his bed and conjured blankets out of thin air. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested. Daniel nodded. "Take this." Remus handed him a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. Daniel swallowed the potion and fell back against his pillow, sleeping soundly. Smiling, Remus straightened up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Remus leaned against the wall, exhausted. Two days ago had been the full moon. He was in the busy Quidditch Shop with Teddy, Sirius, and Daniel. The three boys had grown fairly close and were always mischievous. Remus was worried they would turn out to be like the Marauders. Of course, Remus enjoyed pranks - but only harmless ones. He was anxious the three boys would go on arrogantly bullying students at school, like the Marauders had done. That was why he was so strict.

"Hey! Boys, none of that!"

Remus' eyes snapped open. He hurried toward the stern shout, knowing too well that it was his sons.

"Where's your parents?" the owner demanded.

"Here," Remus said wearily. "What trouble have they gotten into now?"

"They were doing stunts on the brooms!" The owner pointed at the small toy brooms that children rode on to test out their flying skills. "Nearly made me choke in shock! This one-" He gestured to Teddy "-was doing this sort of spiral. I thought he was going to break his neck! And I want you to know that we're not at any fault for accidents here."

"Yes. Yes, I know that. I'm sorry," Remus apologized. The owner left, nodding abruptly. Remus sighed. "Come on. Let's go to Uncle George's shop, shall we?"

"Dad, I want one!" Daniel pointed at a Nimbus 2001.

"No," Remus said firmly. "You're too young. When you're nine, I'll think about getting you one."

"No!" Daniel wailed. "I want one, I NEED one RIGHT NOW!"

Remus stared at him. Daniel had never acted like this before.

"I NEED TO HAVE ONE RIGHT NOW! **RIGHT NOW! **DAD, GET ME ONE THIS INSTANT!" Daniel shouted.

Remus gritted his teeth and turned to Sirius and Teddy, who were staring in shock. "Get to Uncle George's. No detours," he said. The two brothers hurried out.

"GET ME ONE!" Daniel yelled.

"Stop this tantrum this instant, Daniel Harry Lupin!" Remus said sternly.

"NO!" Daniel howled.

A few people glanced at him in disapproval as they walked past.

"I mean it, young man," Remus warned.

"GET ME ONE! I NEED IT!" Daniel shouted.

Patience snapping, Remus strode forward, picked him up and stormed out the shop. "I don't know what's gotten into you, young man, but you're to stop it right now," he growled. He headed toward the trees where a bench sat. Flicking his wand, he cast silencing charms and a notice-me-not spell. He sat down on the bench and placed the crying and wailing Daniel on his lap. "Now, we are going to sit here and I will wait until you calm down. You're lucky I didn't spank you there!"

Remus waited as Daniel's crying eased. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and asked, "What happened there, Daniel?"

"I ... I threw a tantrum," Daniel whispered.

"That's right. You behaved like a spoiled three year old."

Daniel flinched. "I'm sorry," he whispered, now realizing how stupid he had been.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be," Remus agreed.

Confused, Daniel looked at him. When Remus flipped him over his lap, he began to squirm. Remus landed a blow on his bottom and he cried out. "Stay still." Remus swatted him nine more times and by the time he finished Daniel was sobbing. Remus drew him into a hug, murmuring comfortingly into his hair.

"I'm sorry," Daniel whispered.

"All forgiven," Remus replied.

* * *

"You all right there, Dan?" Teddy whispered as he handed Daniel a small lemon drop.

Daniel sniffled and popped it into his mouth, glancing uneasily at Remus. "He sure has a hard hand," he breathed, and Sirius and Teddy laughed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**A/N: When I first started this story I stated that Teddy was seven, but I changed it to nine. Sorry for the mistake :)**

* * *

"Look!"

At Teddy Lupin's whisper, Sirius and Daniel looked up. "Reading again, Teddy?" Sirius muttered under his breath. "Honestly, by the time you'll go to Hogwarts you'll be an insufferable know-it-all."

"I heard that!" Teddy snapped.

"Is it about stinky trolls again?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"No!" Teddy snapped. "For your information, it's a potion. And it's a cool one."

Teddy showed the book to Sirius and Daniel. "It's a potion that makes the other person confused. It's called the Confusing Concotion." Teddy frowned thoughtfully. "You know, Uncle Harry is bringing his sons and to stay for a week while he and Aunt Ginny go on a vacation somewhere. Don't you think it would be funny if we gave the potion to Uncle Harry and watch him get confused with everything?"

Sirius stared at Teddy in awe. "Ted, that's a brilliant plan."

"Thank you. And don't call me Ted."

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Harry!" Sirius exclaimed,flinging himself toward his godfather.

"Hello, Siri," Harry chuckled. "And Ted! You've grown since the last time I've seen you!" Teddy made a face at being called 'Ted'.

"Sirius!"

James flung himself at Sirius. Both boys ran off, talking excitedly. Harry ushered Albus in, brushing past Teddy who closed the door shut. He spotted Daniel hiding at the top of the stairs and he frowned. "Dan, what are you doing there?" he asked. Teddy beckoned Daniel, who slowly made his way down. "Come and say hello to Uncle Harry." Teddy tugged Daniel into the living room, where Harry was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of tea with Remus. Albus was sitting happily on Harry's lap, nibbling on a biscuit.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy dragged Daniel into the living room. Harry turned around and smiled. He set down his cup and handed Albus to Remus.

"Now, who's that handsome young man beside you, Teddy?" Harry asked, beaming.

Teddy nudged Daniel. The six year-old stuttered, "D-Daniel Harry Lupin."

"He's my adopted son," Remus said, smiling.

"Hi! Hi!" Albus ran over to Daniel, who flinched. "My name's Albus Severus Potter, but just call me Al. Don't call me Ally, I don't like that because James uses it all the time even though he knows I don't like it. I'm five years old, how old are you? Do you wanna be my friend?" Daniel looked overwhelmed at the excited young Potter.

Finally, he recovered enough to say, "I'm Daniel. You can call me Dan or Daniel, I don't really mind. I'm six, and yes, I would like to be your friend."

"Yay!" Albus squealed. He stuffed the rest of his biscuit in his mouth and dragged Daniel away, shouting, "Let's go play with James and Sirius! They're both really awesome at pranks!"

Daniel looked back helplessly and glared at Remus when the man laughed and waved to him.

* * *

"There, all done!" Teddy presented the finished potion to the younger kids.

"Is dad gonna drink that for us, James?" Albus whispered.

"No, stupid, we're putting it in his drink because we want to watch him be funny," James said. The seven-year old Potter pulled out a cloak. "I stole this from Dad. It's a cloak that makes you disappear from sight. I'll put this in his drink with this!" James pulled out itching powder and grinned.

"Perfect," Sirius laughed. The five-year-old gazed at his best friend in awe and admiration.

"Boys! Dinner!" Dora's voice floated up to them.

James grinned mischievously.

* * *

Harry yawned and stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the loo," he said to Remus, who glanced at him questioningly. James glanced at Teddy. The oldest Lupin nodded. James glanced around to make sure no one was watching and dropped deliberately dropped the carrot he was eating. He snuck under the Invisibilty Cloak and poured the potion and itching powder inside Harry's pumpkin juice before hurrying back to his seat.

Harry came back and drank his pumpkin juice. Then his eyes widened and boils appeared on his face. He was coughing and all the adults sprang up. The boys scrambled back, eyes wide. This hadn't been their plan! Dora and Remus and Ginny all cast powerful healing spells on him and soon Harry recovered. "Mmph," he mumbled, getting up and frowning. Then he shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Dora and Ginny helped him toward the living room where he promptly collapsed on the couch.

Remus was carefully watching the boys; it was obvious they were involved in this. Something caught his attention: James. James was looking immensly guilty and Remus raised an eyebrow. "James?" The seven-year-old jerked his up. "Are you the one who put itching powder and a Confusing Concotion in Uncle Harry's drink?"

Teddy's mouth dropped open and all the boys' eyes widened. "How-How did you know?" James spluttered.

Remus raised both eyebrows and pointed at the empty vial that had contained the potion and the bag with held a bit of itching powder. James bit his lip. Remus' eyes were fixed intently on him. "It - It wasn't just me!" he protested. "It was all of us! We ... we didn't know that would happen ... thought it would be funny ... we're sorry."

"You cannot speak for the others, James Sirius Potter," Remus said quietly. He looked at Teddy. "I assume you were the one who brewed the potion?" Teddy bowed his head, looking thoroughly ashamed. Remus sighed. "Corners, all of you. I don't care which room the corners are in, but I want you all in a corner, now!" The boys scrambled away. They all knew the one to stand in Remus' study would be the one to get punished first.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

**CORPORAL PUNISHMENT IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

The unlucky one to be in Remus' study was James. Teddy stuck out his tongue as he reached the corner James had been aiming for first. James was currently standing in the corner, staring at two walls. He heard the door open and close and he swallowed hard. "Five more minutes, James." James heard Remus sit down at his desk. James fidgeted uncomfortably in the corner. Finally, after the five minutes, Remus said softly, "Come here, James Sirius Potter."

James hurried over, biting his bottom lip. Remus sat down the seven-year-old on his lap. "Can you tell me what happened?"

James blurted the whole story. He remembered the one time he had lied to Remus. Remus had washed his mouth out with soap, and he had never lied to his godfather again. Remus sighed. "Normally I would send you to your father, but currently he's resting on the couch with Dora and your mother looking after him." He closed his eyes, opened them and continued. "I am going to spank you, James."

James nodded miserably.

"Normally, I would do it with my hand, but I think putting your father's life in danger warrants more than a hand spanking, don't you think?" Remus inquired.

James' eyes began to sting with tears. "Yes, sir," he whispered.

Remus gave a nod. "All right, James. Go get the wooden hairbrush in the bathroom."

James' eyes widened. "Not the hairbrush, sir, please!" he begged.

Remus raised an eyebrow and turned the boy around. Swiftly, he landed three stinging blows to his bottom. "That was for your disobedience. Now go get the hairbrush."

James ran to the bathroom, stared at the hairbrush and slowly walked back to Remus. Remus held out his hand, raising an eyebrow. James hesitated, then slowly handed the hairbrush over. "Good boy," Remus said quietly. He patted his lap. James slowly bent over. Remus tapped James' bottom meaningfully and the seven-year old hurriedly pulled down his pants and undergarment hurriedly. Remus guided James over his lap and sighed. "Ten with the hairbrush, James. This is for pulling a harmful prank on your father. I would like you to count for me."

James cried out as Remus brought down the hairbrush with a CRACK! "O-One!" he yelped. Remus landed three quick blows on his bottom silently. "F-four!" James choked out, tears streaming down his face. And the spanking continued. Finally, it was over and Remus was comforting a crying James.

"All better?" Remus asked softly when James stopped crying.

James nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Go get Sirius for me."

As soon as James hurried out, Remus sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was still far from finished.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO JK ROWLING**

* * *

All the boys were on beds, sniffling and rubbing sore bottoms. Sirius flung himself back on his bed, squashing James. The seven-year old huffed and wriggled out from under his friend. "I completely blame you, Ted Remus Lupin," Sirius announced.

"All your fault," James agreed.

"My bum hurts, James," Albus whined. James ignored his little brother. He opened his mouth to say something to Teddy when Remus' voice sounded.

"Boys! Harry and Ginny are leaving!"

They all scrambled down the stairs. "... get into trouble, don't hesitate to tell me, Remus," Harry was saying. Remus smiled when the young mischief-makers shouted their good-byes to Harry and Ginny. Remus scanned the crowd of boys. Teddy ... James ... Sirius ... Albus ... Da - wait. Where was Daniel? Remus frowned and counted the number of heads again. Four. Remus began to feel worried. The sound of the door shutting surprised him and he jumped.

"Uncle Remus?" Albus said tentatively. Remus looked at the youngest Potter. "Is Scorpius coming too?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" Remus asked. Albus nodded. Remus smiled at the small boy. "Yes, I think Uncle Draco said he would bring Scorpius around five. Now, go run along. Sirius, Teddy!" he called. His two sons came running forward. "Why don't you go show your friends Ash and Coal, Sirius? And I'm sure James and Albus would like to see Icefire, Ted." The boys scrambled away, shouting excitedly. Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. It would be noisy in the Lupin house, that was for sure! With a jerk he remembered Daniel and set off to find the six-year-old. "Daniel?" he called quietly. He entered the boys room and spotted a small shape curled under the blankets.

Remus hurried toward the lump. "Daniel?" He pulled the covers off to reveal a small curled up boy. He was trembling and swallowing. "Dan, what's wrong?" Remus whispered, putting a hand on his forehead. Remus' eyes widened. Daniel was burning up from fever. Silently, he did a quick diagnostic scan over the small boy. Remus drew in a sharp breath. Daniel had a fever - a very high one. Remus quickly picked up Daniel and carried him swiftly toward the fireplace. Sending a patronus to Dora to let her know where he was going, he stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Snape Manor!" The world began to spin and green flames engulfed him.

* * *

"Hello, Icefire," Teddy said, grinning.

"_Master_," Icefire answered.

Teddy smiled. "Icefire, these are my friends. James and Albus Potter."

Icefire bowed to the two Potters. "_The sons of the Vanquisher of Darkness! I am very pleased to meet you, young Masters_," he said.

"What did he say?" James asked, frowning.

"He said that he's very pleased to meet you," Ted answered, grinning.

"Can I pet him?" Albus asked tentatively. Icefire flew down and landed swiftly on the young Potter's outstretched arm.

* * *

Remus straightened up, brushing ash off his robes with one hand while the other carried Daniel.

"Well, well, Remus Lupin," a voice said warmly.

Remus smiled. "Severus," he greeted. The two had become better on terms after the war when Remus had saved Severus' life.

"Do you need anything, Remus?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who is that child in your arms? Is he sick?" Severus had retired from his job as a Potions Master and had become a Healer. Draco Malfoy was now the new Potions Master.

"Yes. He has a very high fever."

"All right, wait here, I'll bring some potions."

Remus sat down on the couch. Soon, Severus came back and set the potions down on a small table. He transfigured a small pebble into a bathtub (a small one) and filled it with cool water. "Put him in here," Severus said curtly. Remus placed Daniel in the tub. Severus put a cool towel on his forehead. "Make him drink these." Remus picked up a small potion and bent down.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Remus said softly.

"Y-yes," Daniel whimpered.

"I need you to drink three potions for me, all right? They won't taste very good, but you need to drink these to get well," Remus said. He tipped the potion vial forward. Daniel let it trickle into his mouth then spluttered, spitting it out. Remus sighed.

"Icky," Daniel mumbled.

"Please try and drink these," Remus said again.

Severus, who had been watching from the side, sighed. "Let me, Lupin. You wait outside." He shoved Remus out the door and slammed it shut. Severus strode over to Daniel and refilled the potion vial. "Drink," he growled. Daniel opened his eyes blearily.

"Can't. Throat hurts," Daniel croaked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you can talk, you can drink these potions," he said sternly. "Now do I have to give you a shot or will you drink them?"

"No! No shot!" Daniel cried out hoarsely. The moment he opened his mouth Severus poured the potion in and pinched the small boy's nose, forcing him to swallow.

"Good boy," Severus said firmly.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling**

* * *

"Hi Uncle Remus."

"Hello, Scorpius," Remus said, beaming.

Draco gave Remus a nod and nudged Scorpius inside.

"Scorp, are you gonna stay with us?" Albus asked, excited to see his friend.

"For a few hours. Then he's coming back to Malfoy Manor," Draco said. "He grounded," he added.

"And what could you have done, my sweet, sweet boy?" Dora asked, giving the young boy a hug. She was rather fond of Scorpius.

"By being anything but a sweet, sweet boy," Draco said, frowning. "Go on Scorp. Tell them Aunt Dora what you've done."

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, remembering the chaotic morning.

**FLASHBACK OF SCORPIUS MALFOY**

_Scorpius took the Nimbus 2001 out of the broom cupboard and grinned. He jumped on the broom after checking that his mum and dad were still in the kitchen with Lucius and Narcissa. He urged the broom to race down the long hallway. He spun it to the side and a golden vase promptly crashed down, making a shattering sound. Scorpius froze, eyes wide._

_"Scorpius Draco Malfoy! Where are you?" His father's voice roared._

_Scorpius froze and called out hoarsely, "Here, father." The five-year-old hopped off the broom and clutched it, trembling. Draco stormed over to the sound of the small voice and stopped, arms crossed when he saw the vase. "I'm sorry," Scorpius whimpered. "I didn't mean to."_

_Draco closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then said sternly, "Room. Corner. Now."_

_Scorpius dropped the broom and scrambled up the stairs. He burst into his room and stopped at the corner. Breathing harsh, he waited for his dad. After a while, the door opened and a voice said, "Come here, Scorpius." Scorpius hurried toward his father. Draco stared his son directly in the eye and said, "What happened?"_

_A tear rolled down Scorpius' cheek. "I'm sorry, daddy!" he whispered, bottom lip beginning to tremble. "Please don't spank me."_

_"That wasn't the question, Scorpius," Draco said sternly._

_Scorpius blinked quickly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I flew daddy's broomstick down the hallway and broke mum's vase," Scorpius said sullenly. "Dad caught me and gave me a spanking. My bum still hurts," he whined.

Dora smiled. "Cory, I'm sure your dad's forgiven you." She shot a meaningful look at Draco, who rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'of course I have, what do you think I'd have done?'. "Go and play with Albus and the others."

"Scorp, I'll be here at five to pick you up," Draco said.

"Six!" Scorpius argued.

"Five," Draco said firmly.

Scorpius glared at him, and muttered, "Fine." Draco walked out the door and Remus closed it. Scorpius ran off to play with his friends and Remus frowned, wondering how Daniel was.

* * *

"Okay, you ready, Sirius?" James said, grinning. Sirius nodded.

"James, Sirius, are you sure this is a good idea?" Albus whined.

"Yes. You won't be coming, Al," James told him.

Albus frowned. "I won't?" he said.

"Yeah. You'd better keep your mouth shut, Al. Don't tell anyone where we went," James said.

"Especially Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora," Sirius added.

"I won't," Albus promised, and ran off.

James and Sirius stared at the fireplace. "Let's go," James said. He reached out for some floo powder when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Hello," he said.

A man with his hood up, covering his face, stared down at him. Then, with a flash, all was gone. James and Sirius disappeared.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Please review!**

**Ha, a cliffhanger! I won't be writing the next chapter until I get at least four or five reviews guessing what happened and who the man is! If you want to know who the man is, you'd better start guessing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Anything you recognize from harry potter belongs to JK Rowling **

* * *

Albus Potter's POV

I was playing happily when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a hooded man. I was instantly frightened., but forced myself to be brave. "Hello," I said, slightly tentatively.

"I suppose you are Albus Potter, son of the Vanquisher of Evil," the man said, bowing slightly.

I frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The man shrugged. "Do you know where your brother is?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Yeah. James is with Sirius. They told me to stay out of their way 'cause they had to so something. James and Sirius are in the living room."

"Thank you, little one," he hooded man said softly.

"You're welcome," I answered.

End of Albus' POV

* * *

James opened his eyes with a slight groan. His body ached. He slowly sat up, frowning. Where was he? He looked beside him and saw Sirius blinking drowsily. "'Lo, James," Sirius murmured. "Where are we?"

"Dunno." James frowned.

"I am glad to see you are awake."

James and Sirius started. They looked toward the source of the voice. The hooded man was sitting on a chair, watching them. "Why do you have your hood on?" James asked. "You can take it off, you know. We want to see your face."

"You are not ready yet," the man said softly. James peered at him and saw that he had light hazel coloured eyes.

"Ready for what?" Sirius demanded.

The he man didn't answer. "I'm James," James said, trying to be polite. He poked Sirius. "This is my best mate, Sirius. Can you tell us your name?"

Whatever the the man was going to say they didn't find out, because the door was opened and a man with hazel brown eyes walked inside. He looked younger than the hooded man. "Father," the younger man said softly. The older man nodded curtly. The young man's eyes landed on James and Sirius. "Bloody hell," he said softly. "He looks like Harry."

James perked up. "You know him?" he demanded.

"Yes," the man said quietly. "He's my son." With those words, the younger man lowered his hood, revealing his face.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**so, you think you know who the two men are? **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

The man had shining hazel-brown eyes behind round glasses and messy black hair which went slightly his past his ears. He wasn't too tall, just a bit bigger than Harry, James Sirius Potter's father. "Your son?" James spluttered. "That's not possible. That would mean you would be ..."

"James Charles Potter, at your service." The man bowed.

Sirius frowned. "Wow. That means there are two James'es. How are we supposed to tell you two apart?"

James (the adult) waved a hand. "Just call me Prongs. This is my father, Charles Robert Potter," James said. The older man lowered his hood and smiled at them.

James frowned. "Why are we here?" he asked. "Aren't you two supposed to be dead?"

"Ah. Yes, well, we can explain-"

BOOM.

James and Sirius jumped. Another tall man strode inside. "Merlin's Beard, Padfoot!" Prongs exclaimed. "How many times have I told you not to throw the doors open like that!"

"Prongs!" the man said, his gray eyes shining. "Don't be like that. And, just in case you wanted to know, you've told me not to fling the doors open 39 times."

"39?" Charles gave him a slightly impressed look. "My, my Sirius. That's quite a lot."

"Yes, sir," the man called Padfoot said, beaming. He turned to James and his gray eyes widened. "Merlin's beard! He looks like Harry!"

"He's his son, Padfoot," Prongs said, rolling his eyes. "James, Sirius, this is Sirius Orion Black."

"Hi," Sirius Lupin said, beaming. "My dad named me after you."

Sirius Black grinned. "Ah, well, we don't want our names to get mixed up now, do we? Call me Padfoot."

"Sure," Sirius said.

"Can you tell us why we're here?" James interrupted, frowning. "Uncle Remus is gonna be furious if we don't return soon."

Charles and Prongs chuckled, while Padfoot let out a bark of laughter that slightly startled Sirius. "You lead us to your home, and we tell you."

* * *

Harry and Ginny - they were in the Lupin Manor because Remus had called them, saying that James and Sirius were gone - were pacing anxiously when they heard the door open. "Uncle Remus?" a voice called.

"James!" Harry hurried forward.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" James looked shocked, while Remus was furiously scolding Sirius.

As the relief dissolved, anger pierced through, and Harry snatched his son up. He promptly gave him five hard smacks that made him cry out.

"All right, all right, that's enough of the poor boy's punishent," Prongs said, sharing an amused glance with Charles.

Harry went pale. His emerald green eyes widened and he stood up. "How - what?" he spluttered.

"Yes, it's me, Harry. James Potter, and your grandfather, Charles Potter," Prongs said quietly.

"And me! Don't forget me!" Padfoot exclaimed. "Harry, you've grown so much!"

Harry's jaw dropped open. "You - you're supposed to be dead!" he stammered.

"Padfoot? Prongs? Mr. Potter?" Remus spluttered. "This isn't possible!"

"Hi, Moony," Padfoot and Prongs chorused.

Remus and Harry glanced at each other, then demanded, "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

* * *

"So ... you're really alive now?" Harry murmured.

"Yes," Prongs said, after thirty minutes of explaining.

"But .. how exactly-?" Remus began.

"Be patient, Moony, we're getting there!" Padfoot exclaimed. Remus rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

"You see, we were all having a nice walk behind The Veil - that's the place where you go when you ... pass on - when there was a sudden flash of light. It knocked us out for a few minutes, until Charles woke up first and waited for us to wake up. When we did, we found ourselves in this house." Prongs gestured to the house they were inside right now. "I don't know how, but all of us knew why we were there. It was because our life wasn't finished yet. The Veil wasn't supposed to take us until we were ready, but the unexpected happened. My wife and I were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Padfoot here was killed by his cousin, Bellatrix. Charles was fighting off a huge group of Death Eaters on his own." Prongs paused, and Padfoot took over.

"You see, in the future, we had all died around the age of 115-120. But that didn't happen. It was because there was a disturbance in Time. A man called Lord Tromedlov who was just as evil as Lord Voldemort himself appeared behind The Veil. You see, he is the twin of Lord Voldemort. When Voldemort died he didn't really die. There was still a tiny - very tiny - fragmant of his soul left. He passed it on to his twin brother, Lord Tromedlov. Tromedlov is still behind The Veil, but it won't be long until he joins us by coming through the portal," Padfoot explained.

"And when he does, there will be utter chaos," Charles added.

Harry's emerald eyes gazed at nothing in particular. "It's just like when Voldemort was alive," he said softly. "The second Wizarding War took so many lives ... and there's going to be a third one?" His eyes shone with grief.

"We're gonna fight too!"

Harry's eyes snapped toward the rush of small children. Teddy, James, Sirius, Albus, and Scorpius beamed up at the adults. "Eavesdropping, were you?" Remus sternly tapped Sirius' nose.

"Ah, let them off for once, Moony," Padfoot said, beaming.

"Yeah. Doesn't hurt to have fun for a while." Prongs ruffled James' hair, who laughed. He had taken an immediate liking to his grandfather.

"Some things never change," Charles murmured, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

* * *

"Remus?"

Remus jumped up. "In here, Severus!" he called.

Padfoot and Prongs gave him a shocked look. "Snivellus?" they spluttered as Severus walked in with Daniel in his arms.

Severus' eyes flared. "Black! Potter!" he spat eyeing them with loathe.

"Come here, Daniel," Remus called softly, and Severus nudged the small child toward his guardian. Remus picked him up. "Feel better?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yep. Uncle Severus gave me lots of yucky potions, though. He scolded me when I didn't drink them."

Remus looked up to see Severus and Prongs eyeing each other with hate. "All right, Prongs, Severus. Time to end this little rivalry. Shake hands. You too, Padfoot." He watched as the three men slowly extended their hands shook before letting go quickly.

"Where are you planning to stay?" Remus asked Prongs. Prongs hesitated.

"You could stay with us," Harry said immediately. "You and Grandfather, too, dad."

Prongs smiled at him and thanked him.

Remus looked at Padfoot. "Padfoot, you can stay with us."

Padfoot grinned and patted Teddy's head. "Thanks, Moony. We'll get into lots of trouble."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, you're an adult now."

"Never!" Padfoot exclaimed, grinning. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

**Please review**

**So, how do you think I came up with the name Tromedlov? That's right, I spelled Voldemort backward! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

_SIX MONTHS AFTER PRONGS, PADFOOT, AND CHARLES CAME BACK TO LIFE_

_The Potters_

"Albus! James!" Charles called. "Lunch!" Harry and Ginny had taken their daughter, Lily Luna Potter to Hogwarts Hospital Wing because she had a fever. Albus had been in a horrible mood ever since Lily could open her eyes. Charles entered the living room and stopped James as he ran toward the kitchen, hungry for food. "James, where's Albus?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Drawing," he said.

Charles let Harry's first son go and his eyes widened. Albus had drawn all over the wall. "Albus!" he scolded. Albus dropped the crayons he was using. "You do not draw on the wall." He narrowed his eyes at Albus. "After lunch you will scrub these drawings off the wall." He carried Albus and plopped him down on the chair. Prongs pushed a plate of mashed potatoes, green peas, and chicken to Albus.

"Eat up," Prongs said, smiling.

Albus glared at his food and then struck the plate. It clattered to the ground, spilling food everywhere. "Albus!" Prongs exclaimed.

"Albus Severus, you clean up your food right now," Charles ordered.

"No!" Albus shouted. "I won't!"

Charles' eyes narrowed. "I will count to three and if you don't, you'll sit in the time out chair. One."

"NO!"

"Two."

"Shut up!" Albus spat at him.

"Three." Charles snatched Albus up and sat him down in the chair in the corner. "You will stay here until you are ready to behave at the table."

* * *

Albus snuck up the stairs and opened Charles' study. He kicked the desk and stomped over the parchment. He made a mess before going to Grandpa Prongs' study. He entered the room and spilled ink all over the desk before pulling out books and kicking them to the ground. He then ran over to his dad's study. He walked in and reached out toward the glass vase containing flowers. He hesitated, knowing his mother would be furious. Then he narrowed his eyes and knocked it over. The vase fell to the ground with a crash. Albus knocked the pile of parchment onto the ground and spilled ink on them.

* * *

"Merlin's beard!" Prongs exclaimed when he saw the mess in his study. He waved his wand and cleaned up the study before heading over to Harry's. He found a broken vase and flowers on the ground. Parchment covered in ink was on the floor. He flicked his wand and cleaned up the mess before meeting Charles. "Albus has had a temper tantrum," he told Charles.

"I saw," Charles said dryly. "Destroyed my parchment."

Prongs' mouth twitched up but quickly disappeared when Charles glared at him. Charles and Prongs both headed over to the boys' bedroom and saw Albus on his bed on his stomach. "Albus Severus Potter!"

Albus jumped. "GO AWAY!" he screamed when he saw them.

Prongs strode over and picked him up before putting the shouting and writhing Albus on his lap. He gave the small boy a smack. "You do not talk to us like that," he said sternly. Albus kicked him, making him hiss in pain. Albus threw a stuffed dragon at him but Prongs deftly caught it. "And this is mine until you apologize!"

"No!" Albus howled. "GIVE BACK DRAGON!"

Prongs vanished the toy to his room, making Albus howl louder. Prongs looked helplessly at Charles. Charles motioned for him to leave. Prongs, relieved, hurried out the door. Charles picked up Albus and hugged him. "Hush, now," he murmured. Albus' sobs slowly grew quiet and they turned into sniffles. Charles looked into Albus' green eyes. "Now, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Why doesn't mommy and daddy like me anymore?" Albus wailed.

Charles was astonished. "What? Albus, of course they love you!"

"But ... but they like ... Lily now ... they like her better," Albus sniffled.

Charles now understood. It was the usual children's jealousy. He hugged Albus tightly. "Albus, they love you equally as they love Lily," he said. "They have to pay attention to Lily because she's still little."

"They still love me?" Albus whispered.

"Yes."

A tear ran down Albus' cheek. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry I was bad!"

Charles sighed. "It's all right," he said quietly. "You'll be corrected for your mistakes and then you'll be forgiven. Now, Albus, can you tell me what you did wrong?"

"I ... I drawed on the walls and then I messed up all of your study, and Grandpa Prongs' and daddy's, too," Albus whispered. "Then I threw Dragon at Grandpa Prongs and ran away when you put me in time out."

"And you were rude and disrespectful," Charles reminded. Albus sniffled and nodded. "All right, Albus. I'm going to give you a spanking. You'll get seven swats in all, all right?"

Albus nodded.

* * *

_The Lupins_

CRASH!

Teddy's eyes widened. A ball had hit the window and soared out. "Oops," he whispered.

"Ted!" Remus exclaimed. "Are you hurt?" He examined Teddy roughly. Teddy shook his head numbly. "Ted Remus Lupin, didn't I tell you not to play with the ball inside the house?" Remus scolded, anger piercing through.

"Yes, sir," Teddy mumbled.

"You disobeyed me. I told you very clearly, 'do not play with the ball in the house'. You could have broken something much more bigger than just the window!" Remus said sternly.

"But dad, you can just fix it!" Teddy argued.

"Oh, that's why you did it? Just because 'dad can just whip out his wand and fix everything with a spell'. Is that what you thought, Ted?" Remus demanded.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, looking thoroughly ashamed. "I just ..."

Remus sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt, understand?" He hugged Teddy tightly. "Now, up to your room. Go and read a book."

"Yes, dad," Teddy said, turning around. He gasped when a firm swat landed on his bottom. "Dad!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You deserved that, Ted, and you know it." He turned to fix the window.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Please review! Next chapter will be much more better than this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

The cloaked man slowly appears from the shadows. He stared down at the two small boys who were beaming at him. "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you could give us some money. We're orphans and we're very hungry, sir. Please, sir. We would appreciate it," one of the boys said.

The cloaked man stared down at them, then slowly withdrew something like a stick. "_Avada Kedavra_." The boy fell limp to the ground. The other backed away. The cloaked man pointed his wand at the boy. "_Crucio_." The boy fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The man sneered down at him and then there was a flash of green light. The two boys were motionless on the ground.

The man pocketed his wand in his robe pocket. His red eyes flickered over to the muggle village. _Revenge_, he breathed. _Revenge. Harry Potter ... Must kill him ... Revenge for my brother. _And he blew u. The muggle village. _Ah ... Those screams ... So sweet_, he hissed. He looked down at a huge cobra snake beside him. _Don't you think so, Inigan?_

* * *

"Merlin's beard," a tall man muttered. "Moony!" he yelled.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus hurried over.

Padfoot shoved the Daily Prophet to Remus. "Read it."

Remus looked at the paper and his eyes widened.

There, on the newspaper, said in big bold letters:

**ATTACK ON MUGGLE CITY**

**RETURN OF EVIL?**

_Last Sunday, at midnight, a Muggle City in London was blown up. The Aurors were sent to investigate, and the Head of Aurors, Mr. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, the Vanquisher of Evil and Darkness went along with them, leading the investigation. When the Aurors arrived whoever had blown up the Muggle city was gone. The only piece of evidence Mr. Harry Potter found was a mark embedded into the ground. It was mark similar to You-Know-Who's Dark Mark, yet this one has two cobras coming out of the skull's mouth. Can this be the return of You-Know-Who? Or is it a new danger to the Wizarding World? Flip to page 23 to read more._

Remus looked up. "Seems like the Daily Prophet is more accurate these days," he remarked. Padfoot smirked. A knock to the door made the two men to look up. "Come in!" Remus called. Harry, Charles, and Prongs entered.

"I see you've already heard the news," Harry sighed.

"He's made it through the Veil," Prongs sighed.

Harry rubbed his lightning-bolt scar absently. Padfoot looked at him worriedly. "Is your scar hurting, Harry?" he asked. All eyes swivelled to Harry. Harry stopped abruptly.

"Harry?" Remus prompted.

"Erm ... No ... No, it's fine," Harry muttered, avoiding everyone's eyes. "It hasn't been bothering me since Voldemort was defeated."

"Don't lie," Prongs reprimanded.

Harry sighed. "All right. It's been pricking a bit since yesterday. I'm sure it's nothing," Harry added quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my family." Harry strode out. Prongs and Charles looked at each other and shrugged. They walked out after Harry with an apologetic look.

* * *

A/N: Please review


End file.
